Best Friends Forever!
by Stephiliz
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are 6 year olds at school together, will Kurt confront his feelings for Blaine?


"Daddy! Me and Blaine are best friends forever and ever!" He looked down to me, with a gentle smile on his face. "I'm so happy you made a friend Kurt" I couldn't help but give the biggest smile back up to him.

I sat that Sunday night, drawing a picture of me and Blaine. I used all the right colours and made sure I didn't make it messy. I was finally happy with it, as I put it in my bag to give to him at school tomorrow.

Monday morning, I ran all the way to school. Excited to see my new friend. As always Blaine was sitting in the wooden play house, surrounded by people. Girls and boys that thought he was so amazing. "Blaine!" I shouted, waving my arms up in the air. He looked over his shoulder and threw his hand up in the air to wave back. The school bell rung as we met to say hello to each other.

At break I was ready to give Blaine the picture, I had spent so long on. I carefully got it out of my bag, not to crease it. I ran to the classroom, where Blaine normally sat drawing with his new pack of pencils. My smile left my face as I saw he wasn't there. Where could he be? I ran out to the hallway to make my way to the play area. And I saw Blaine standing there. But he was with someone. A girl. Rachel. Her long brown hair pulled back by her white Alice band, complimented by here black and white sweater and skirt. "Blaine, I really need to tell you something" She held Blaine's hand tightly. I could feel my tummy going all funny. It was such a strange feeling. Like I didn't want her to touch my best friend.

"Everyone has said that you love Kurt" I could see Blaine's ears go red, possibly matching the colour of his face. "I don't love Kurt! He's a boy. Boys can't love boys!" Blaine let go of Rachel's hand and ran away. I felt my face go bright red. Did he not love me as best friend? I couldn't see as my eyes were watering. I looked down at the picture I had drawn Blaine. I walked into the classroom and placed it in the bin. Slumping into my chair, I felt unwanted. What did I do wrong? I loved Blaine, he was my best friend.

I stayed quite all through lesson time. "What's wrong Kurt?" Blaine asked me as we sat doing Math. "Nothing" I replied whilst lowering my head. At the end of the school day, Blaine shouted goodbye to me with a smile on his face, but all I could mange was a little wave to say goodbye.

"What's up Kurt?", I looked up at Daddy with confused eyes. "Blaine said he doesn't love me." I could tell this confused my Dad as he sat me on his lap and asked me what I ment. "He said he doesn't love me because boys don't love boys. Does that mean he doesn't love me as a best friend Daddy? Because he's my best friend and I love him" My Daddy sighed before answering. He kissed my forehead and told me that maybe I should tell Blaine I love him. I stood up and with a smile turned around and decided this was a wonderful idea.

At break time, I found Blaine on the playground and took him to the water fountains, were it was quite. "Blaine I got to tell you something". He looked at me with confusion. "I love you" I burst out. I could feel my face going red and my tummy was feeling funny again. Blaine said nothing. He just put his head down and stayed quiet. "I drew you a picture, but I threw it in the bin because I didn't think you would want it". He still didn't say anything. I started crying as I felt rejected for the first time in my life. I began running. I ran to the other side of the playground, but fell over and cut my knee. I sat holding my leg, crying harder than I had ever cried before. My teacher ran over to me, and helped me get into to classroom to put a plaster on my cut knee.

I sat in the classroom alone, crying still. Why didn't he love me back? I went to the bin and found the crumpled piece of paper that had my drawing on. I laid it out on the table and looked at it. "That is such a pretty picture" I looked up to see Blaine leaning on the table, beside me. "It was the picture I drew for you of us" Blaine held up the picture and smiled. Then I felt something warm and moist on my cheek. I felt my face going bright red again and my tummy feeling like it might explode. Blaine kissed me on the cheek. "I love you Kurt" I looked up at his rosy cheeks and flawless smile. "I love you too"


End file.
